short tales of the pokemon toys
by my daydream world
Summary: For my brother JustRamdonMe happy Bday - Tales of pokemon adventers me and my brother made up when we were little inclueing king Pichachu, flying Golbat and why our Poekmon were also Digimon...


This is a story for my brother JustRamdomMe happy 22nd birthday. (Or 21st if you going to be like dad and never age above that) How you enjoy

For the rest of you this is just what my and my brother Pokémon toy got up to when we were younger. So a few tales only me and my brother will find funny. I already wrote about a 'movie' we made called Stone Pokémon if you want to read it

The shorts tales of the Pokémon toys

Ryhorn was elated king of the day. He stood in fort of the other Pokémon and stared to give his first order "NOW..." began Ryhorn

Then from the bottom of the stairs they come a shouted from the big hairy gorilla (our dad) "Put you pyjamas on pleases"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.

King Pikachu walked around his kingdom he trip on a TV cable and died...

King Meowth was climbing up the book case and slipped and fell right on top Phyduck head and died...

Then the Charmanders brothers become king... I think they fell into a volcano. And died...

(by the way just was a once off, We each had a king Pokémon and next inline. One day we wonder how the next Pokémon will become king ...)

,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,

Goblets' try to have flying lesson and fell out the window laying on the porch above the fort door. The big HAIRY Gorilla wasn't happy to rescue him.

,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Some Pokémon evolved into Digimon...

(We had no digimon toys so we had to make do with Pokémon, power rangers and Barbie's and any other toys we had... by the way the Matt was a Barbie and Tai was a Sindy)

,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,

Pikachu and Meowth use to go to Church sometimes and no one understood Pokémon or half of what me and my brother was going on about

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The charmander sneaked into the garden to play (when we told not to take any toys out) and had a adventure in the great outdoor. And manger to get back inside before anyone notice.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

(This is not the toys) My brother wakening me up and seven in the morning at the weekend so we could watch Pokémon (and other shows)

Then :

My brother - "(my name) is Saturday/Sunday "

Me- me jumping down of bed and going down stairs

Now:

Me -Wake up look at the time (groans) and go back to sleep again

.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

(No toys again) in the back garden I was a Pokémon trainer with my brother as a talking Pikachu (and all of the other Pokémon and Pokémon trainers)

JustRamdomMe (pretending to be Ash, Misty and Brook) (fell over) "Ahhh not you again!"

On the seesaw Me on one side and JustRamdomMe on the other. My brother being different Pokémon something making it easy to move (for light Pokémon) and impossible to move the seesaw for the large ones (so I was in the air) and he'll suddenly get off and I would fall to the ground.

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Watching Pokémon Joho for the first time. Watching the titles see Pichachu runninh

Me and my brother "PICHACHU"

See ash running

Me and my brother "ASH"

See Misty running

Me and my brother "MISTY"

See Brook running

Me and my brother "TRA... BROOK! HE BACKS!"

(By the way we were going to shout Tracy cos we missed the episode before by I think we both like Brook better)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.

**I can't think of anymore. But me and my brother world was Pokémon for quite a while. I remember bugger JustRamdomMe to play on his Game Boy Colour (because I was never given one never knew why) And having Pokémon battles with Pokémon cards (and losing at lot) I missed the good old days...**

**Still HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D You didn't expect this did you? Hope you had a good day Lots of love you best ever sister (cos I'm your only one) My DayDream World **


End file.
